


Mirror

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi can see the similarities between his team now and his team when he was a kid and he wishes he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Fate had dealt him a cruel hand. His past mistakes mirrored in his present problem. And she represented the worst of those.

Rin was the ghost that haunted him the most; more than Obito or Sensei. He'd failed them all but at least he'd had the bonds with the other two. Twisted as those bonds may have been. Not her though. And she had so desperately craved it, even with her dying breath.

And the way Sakura chased after the brooding Sasuke only to be rejected, reminded him. Kakashi pretended he couldn't see the wounded look on the young girl's face. The foolish way she ignored her blonde teammate. But all of it was too familiar to truly ignore.

'Give your heart to Naruto, not him. He doesn't deserve it.' The words he would never speak because he knew, like Rin, they would go unheard. You couldn't dissuade a stubborn girl, and Sakura was definitely that.

So, he remained silent as often as he could; like he had in the end. Let her have her hope, let her pretend, ignore her... Because, there was nothing he could do for her.


End file.
